vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Liesbeth Pauwels
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Liesbeth_Pauwels" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Liesbeth Pauwels is een hoofdpersonage dat van 12 november 2012 tot en met 27 december 2016 en van 16 juni 2017 tot en met 28 augustus 2017 vertolkt wordt door Hilde De Baerdemaeker. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Liesbeth is de enige dochter van Patrick Pauwels. Met haar moeder heeft ze al jarenlang geen contact meer, want ze verdween uit haar leven toen Liesbeth 12 jaar was. Op 14-jarige leeftijd was Liesbeth kort samen met de Waalse Cédric, Liesbeths vakantielief op de camping in de Ardennen. Aangezien Cédric aan de andere kant van het land woonde, maakte Liesbeth het uit met hem. Op 15-jarige leeftijd dook Liesbeth in bed met Hans Deschutter bij hem thuis. Later leert ze Hans' beste vriend Benny Coppens kennen en begon een serieuze relatie met hem. Niet veel later wordt Liesbeth zwanger van haar eerste kind: Stefanie Coppens. De twee trouwen en krijgen nadien nog een kind: Arno Coppens. In 2014 gaan Liesbeth en Benny voor een derde kindje, maar er treden complicaties op tijdens de zwangerschap. Liesbeth moet het kindje laten weghalen en nadien ook haar baarmoeder waardoor ze onvruchtbaar wordt. In 2015 heeft Liesbeth een kortstondige affaire met de Nederlandse Ben Kelly, die ze leert kennen tijdens haar verblijf in Reading. Benny Coppens vergeeft haar deze misstap omdat hij rond dezelfde periode dezelfde scheve schaats reed met Veronique Van den Bossche. De twee willen hun kinderwens laten uitkomen en kiezen voor adoptie, maar door financiële problemen worden ze afgewezen. Na het mislukte adoptieproces loopt het mis tussen Liesbeth en Benny. Liesbeth komt opnieuw in contact met Ben Kelly en komt in verleiding om voor hem te kiezen. Ze wil Benny niet zomaar laten vallen, maar beseft dat hun huwelijk op is. De twee gaan uit elkaar. Liesbeth zet de scheiding in en verhuist naar Ben in Nederland. Ze wilt de relatie van haar en Ben een kans geven. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Liesbeth wilde altijd in de zorgwereld gaan werken, maar moest deze droom opbergen toen ze zwanger werd van Stefanie Coppens. Ze combineerde jarenlang haar huishouden met een parttime job in schoenenwinkel Shoe Discount. In januari 2013 wordt duidelijk dat Liesbeth ook de boekhouding van Patricks atelier voor haar rekening neemt. In juni 2013 neemt Liesbeth ontslag bij Shoe Discount om fulltime aan de slag te gaan in de Foodbar, een nieuwe tak van de VDB Holding (ter vervanging van de KomEet). Enkele maanden later krijgt Liesbeth promotie: ze neemt de job als gerante van de Foodbar over van Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme en staat ook in voor de administratie. Nu Liesbeth gerante van de Foodbar is, wilt ze meer. Ze wilt van de zaak een keten van maken, maar heeft hier de juiste kennis niet voor. Door haar plotse zwangerschap heeft Liesbeth nooit haar diploma van het middelbaar onderwijs behaald. Ze krijgt van Peter Van den Bossche de kans om ervoor te gaan. Wanneer ze haar middelbaar diploma heeft behaald, wordt Liesbeth op kosten van VDB voor enkele maanden op seminarie gestuurd in Reading (Engeland). De seminarie management gaat specifiek over het managen van winkelketens. In Reading komt Liesbeth op het einde van de opleiding in contact met Jack Dean, de CEO van FineVine, een groot internationaal bedrijf. Jack biedt de afgestudeerde Liesbeth een job aan als manager van de nieuwe Europese vestiging. Liesbeth aanvaardt de uitdaging en gaat voor enkele maanden naar de VS om er een opleiding te volgen. In december 2015 beslist ze te stoppen met deze opleiding om terug bij haar familie te kunnen zijn. Liesbeth gaat opnieuw aan de slag in de Foodbar, maar beslist na een tijdje om na 3 jaren voorgoed uit de VDB Holding te stappen. Niet veel later gaat Liesbeth opnieuw op zoek naar vacatures wanneer zij en Benny te maken krijgen met financiële problemen. Tijdens het solliciteren komt ze te weten dat haar managersdiploma, dat ze behaald heeft in Reading, niet wordt aanvaard in België. Wat later wordt Liesbeth aangenomen bij een poetsbureau. Haar eerste interim-opdracht gaat door in de Mie&B. Na de tijdsprong in september 2016 werkt Liesbeth niet meer als poetsvrouw, maar heeft ze een nog onbekende functie bij het Ministerie van Brussel. In november 2016, na enkele weken in Nieuw-Zeeland bij Stefanie te verblijven, beslist Liesbeth te verhuizen naar Ben Kelly in Nederland en daar op zoek te gaan naar nieuw werk. 'Trivia' *Liesbeth verjaart op 17 februari. *Aanvankelijk ging actrice Sandrine André de rol van Liesbeth op zich nemen. Maar na het vertrek van actrice Anne Somers, ging de rol van Veronique Van den Bossche naar Sandrine. Hierdoor kreeg actrice Hilde De Baerdemaeker de rol van Liesbeth. *Voor Hilde De Baerdemaeker en Roel Vanderstukken, die de rol van Benny Coppens vertolkt, is het een leuk terugzien sinds ze in telenovelle LouisLouise ook al eens een koppel speelden. *Het koosnaampje van Benny voor Liesbeth is Baby of Lizzy. Liesbeth noemt hem dan weer altijd Bereke. *Na de introductie van de familie Pauwels-Coppens was er veel kritiek over de personages die Arthur Le Boudec en Jasmijn Van Hoof vertolken. Volgens het publiek waren de leeftijden van Arno Coppens en Stefanie Coppens niet geloofwaardig en realistisch, als er gekeken werd naar naar de leeftijden van Liesbeth en Benny. Nadien wordt duidelijk dat Liesbeth zwanger werd toen ze 17 jaar was. Stefanie is ongeveer 20 jaar is, waardoor de tijdlijn wel klopt. *Hilde De Baerdemaeker moest haar hoofdrol bij de politiereeks Aspe opzeggen, omdat ze het niet meer kon combineren met haar draaidagen bij Familie. *In 2015 in seizoen 24 heeft actrice Hilde De Baerdemaeker het druk met de opnames voor een nieuwe serie op VTM. Ze kan de opnames van de nieuwe serie en die van Familie niet combineren en daarom werd er door de makers van Familie besloten om haar voor een tijdje naar Reading in Groot-Brittanië te sturen. Die opnames werden al maanden op voorhand gemaakt en daardoor verdween het personage Liesbeth toch niet voor een lange tijd uit het beeld. *In seizoen 25 verdwijnt het personage Liesbeth toch nog voor een korte tijd uit het beeld, omdat ze haar niet langer in Reading konden houden en omdat de opnames van de nieuwe serie nog altijd niet afgelopen waren. *De moeder van Liesbeth is vertrokken toen Liesbeth 12 jaar was. Hetzelfde gebeurt met Hilde De Baerdemaekers personage in de politiereeks Coppers. *Voor de start van het 26ste seizoen werd aangekondigd dat Hilde opnieuw voor een tijdje de reeks zou verlaten. Pas bij de start van het seizoen op 29 augustus kwam het nieuws dat ze definitief de reeks zou verlaten. Haar laatste draaidag was al in juni. *Out of Africa is de lievelingsfilm van Liesbeth. 'Generiek' Generiek liesbeth.png Generiek7_7.jpg Generiek7_8.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto04.png 'Galerij' 9-51-2013114202550_0.jpg familie_benny_liesbeth_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_benny_liesbeth_2013_portret_01.jpg Liesbeth5000.jpg familie_liesbeth_2013_portret_02.jpg Liesbeth 1.jpg S24-liesbeth.jpg S24-liesbeth2.png S24-BennyLiesbeth1.jpg S24-BennyLiesbeth2.jpg S24-liesbeth avatar.png 1405045_1560490710848441_6171700531701237374_o.jpg S25-liesbeth_profiel.jpg Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Pauwels Category:Liesbeth Pauwels